<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A diary of a messy hogwarts life by Writer_Lot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826069">A diary of a messy hogwarts life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Lot/pseuds/Writer_Lot'>Writer_Lot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Lot/pseuds/Writer_Lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I haven't written any stories in a long time so I am a bit rusty. After I saw an interesting vid on instagram I thought to make it into a story.</p><p>Disclaimer: English isn't my first language so there will be mistakes</p><p>1-12-2020: it isn't done</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A diary of a messy hogwarts life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I haven't written any stories in a long time so I am a bit rusty. After I saw an interesting vid on instagram I thought to make it into a story.</p><p>Disclaimer: English isn't my first language so there will be mistakes</p><p>1-12-2020: it isn't done</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~ just before ~</p><p>It's going to be my first day back at hogwarts. After not being able to go to school for a long time, it is gonna be great to be back. But it is kinda weird. After I left, a lot happened and none of my friends seemed to be interested to contact me about it. </p><p>~ the first night ~</p><p>So, it's worse than I thought. After I came back none of my old friends came to greet me. Instead I sat alone at the hufflepuff table. The stereotype of hufflepuffs being kind and loyal has been proven to be a lie. They all ignored me the whole day. Instead I sat next to Hermione for some of my classes. I thought she was a bitch but guess I was wrong about more people. Also, I saw Ron sitting during diner, and I don't know what's happened but he's hot now. Yes, Ron fucking Weasley. Yes, that nerd kid who is friends with Harry Potter. I haven't found out if he's single or not but maybe I'll try and shoot my shot. </p><p>~ lunch break ~</p><p>Have been observing a bit this morning and I think Ron doesn't have a girlfriend. But I'll wait some more to make sure. During second period I was with Hermione again and we decided that we'll play some magic chess tonight in the gryffindor common room. Not that I'm alowed there, but don't have any other friends so I think it's worth the risk.</p><p>~ midnight ~</p><p>Alright, a lot happened this night. I was going to the gryffindor tower when I saw Hannah and Susan. Those bitches really think that they are better than me. But I finally found the place, and sadly Ron was just leaving. But, he did say hi to me and has anyone ever said that everything the gryffindors have looks so much better. Dumbledore really has favorites huh? But we played magic chess and Hermione pulled out some fire wiskey. Never expected that from her, but it tasted great and I think she got a little drunk. Not to say that I haven't drank a bit to much, but that's besides the point. At like 11 I went back and I think I'm gonna sleep now cause I have a lot to do tomorrow.</p><p>~ lunch break again ~</p><p>This morning was stressful... I woke up to late, almost came late to class. I'm just back so I have to do better. But when I came in, Harry was sitting next to Hermione. I panicked fo a minute cause I didn't wanna sit alone. But then I saw it, Ron was sitting alone in the back so I sat next to him. And now I've figured out that he's hot and kind so that sounds like the good man for me. We talked a bit and he'll help me study in the library later today. I think that i'll try to fix myself so I don't look as bad. Maybe so I'll have a chance with him. </p><p>~ in the library ~</p><p>So... he's sitting across me and it's kinda going good. I am bad at figuring out the hints but I think he's flirting with me...</p><p>~ some time later ~</p><p>Okay, he was definitely flirting with me... He just asked me on a date for tomorrow!! Gonna sleep now cause I can't be late and tired again.</p><p>~ just after classes ~</p><p>The classes were boring, but on the other hand. I was only thinking about my date with Ron later tonight. And to be honest, I didn't see him askind me out coming. I asked Harry about it during class and he told me that Ron had an eye on me even before I was gone. But I am now putting on a cute outfit and in 15 minutes, Ron is gonna pick me up outside the common room. I'm nervous but also happy!</p><p>~ later that night ~</p><p>Ron picked me up, we went outside on a romantic walk. We layed in the grass and watched the stars. We talked a lot and it was a great date. At the end he asked me to come to the common room tomorrow. It wasn't a long day but that was because it's a thursday. Gonna do some homework, if I can get my mind to that. Haven't seen Hermione since yesterday morning so I think I'm gonna tell her about my date tomorrow!!</p><p>~ after the first class ~</p><p>So, I had first period with Hermione and told her about my date but for some reason she didn't react as I hoped. She was kinda cold about it. It was weird, is Ron her ex or something?? Anyway,</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>